The present invention relates generally to an electronic advanced date warning system that can include a calendar and more particularly to a visual and/or audible date warning system that can attract the attention of a user to specific times before and including the date of interest as well as identifying the specific category of event or events occurring on such dates.
Advanced date warning systems are generally known. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,630,934 and 4,708,490, both of which have issued in the name of the inventor of the present application and are hereby incorporated by reference.
These systems typically provide advanced warnings for a preselected number of days prior to the selected dates in a distinguishing visual and/or audible way. Personal computers provide means of storing and retrieving events on a daily basis to serve as a date minder. Personal computers, however, lack the most important feature of being able to make manual entries with a common writing instrument without the use of an alpha-numeric keyboard. Consequently, people still prefer the conventional paper calendars which provide ease of entering and an instant visual indication of events to come. Writing on a calendar, however, does not provide any special warning of an important date.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide an ordinary person with a simple, inexpensive system with a calendar format in which the user can have an advanced warning of important approaching dates. The system also identifies the particular type or category of event occurring on that date while still providing an area for jotting down other information.